theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Lynn Loud Sr.
|gambar = Gambar vektor Lynn Sr.png|Saat ini Lynn Loud Sr.png|Musim 1 Young lynn sr.png|Muda |suara = Brian Stepanek Grzegorz Kwiecień Gilan Shachaf Guy Zeidman ("So Long, Sucker") Oliver Böttcher Luca Ghignone César Garduza Francesc Góngora Philippe Roullier Jeong-Hun Kim Nándor Holl Eduardo Dascar Luís Barros Radik Mukhametzyanov Jiří Ployhar Vinko Štefanać Fathull Hussein (musim 2) Vasjan Lami Alexx Agcaoili Marko Marković Chrístos Thános}} |pekerjaan = (dahulu) Pencuci piring (dahulu) Koki Aloha Comrade |nama lengkap = Lynn L. Loud, Sr.Dalam episode "Ties That Bind", ketika Lincoln membuat beberapa pancake untuk ayahnya, serbet memiliki inisialnya. |kekuatan = Otoritas orangtua Keahlian memanggang Keahlian memasak Keahlian TI Memainkan cowbell Bernyanyi Mengemudi mobil |keluarga = |teman = |musuh = Chunk (kadang-kadang) Park Ranger Stan dan Steak |suka = The Orange Iguanas Flippees Piza Membuat makan malam untuk keluarganya Red Hot Bell Peppers Pergi ke festival musik Musik country}} |tidak suka = |hewan = Charles (anjing) Cliff (kucing) Geo (hamster) Walt (kenari) Goldie (ikan mas mendiang) |rumah = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |usia = 40an"Ini lebih buruk dari saat kami menghancurkan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-40." -Lynn, "Job Insecurity" |pertama = "Slice of Life" (hanya tangan) "Driving Miss Hazy" (fisik) "11 Louds a Leapin'" (seluruh wajah) |kutipan = "Hai teman-teman! Papa Loud di rumah!"}} Lynn L. Loud, Sr. adalah ayah dari anak-anak Loud dan suami dari Rita. Dia adalah karakter pendukung di musim pertama, dan karakter utama dari Musim 2-sekarang. Kepribadian Lynn Sr. adalah seorang tegas, dan sering kali menghentikan perkelahian anak-anaknya, tetapi dia mencintai dan peduli pada mereka. Dia juga mencintai istrinya, dan sering bertindak main-main romantis terhadapnya. Dia telah terbukti memiliki sisi anak kecil pada waktu, bahkan kadang-kadang mengambil bagian dalam kejenakaan anak-anaknya, ketika itu semua bersenang-senang. Dia juga lebih sensitif dari kedua orang tuanya, sering mengharuskan istrinya, dan melangkah setiap kali dia harus menyatukan diri. Di samping catatan, ia tampaknya menikmati lelucon dan tarian. Dia ditampilkan untuk menari pada kesempatan dalam episode seperti "The Loudest Yard", "Ties That Bind", "Come Sale Away", "House Music", dan "Lock 'n' Loud". Selain itu, disebutkan dalam episode "A Tattler's Tale" bahwa ia memenangkan kontes menari dan menerima bola disko yang dipecahkan oleh Lincoln. Selain itu, dalam episode "Sleuth or Consequences" dia menyebutkan menikmati karaoke. Kadang-kadang, ia menikmati lelucon Luan, dan mencoba membuat leluconnya sendiri, yang menarik bagi Luan juga, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "Raw Deal". Dia juga terbukti cukup pengecut, karena dia berteriak dan pingsan saat melihat, suara, dan gagasan tentang laba-laba, gulat lumpur Lana, film horor, dan Halloween. Penampilan Lynn Sr. mengenakan sweter hijau laut di atas kerah dan manset kotak-kotak berwarna hijau muda, celana panjang coklat, dan sepatu coklat. Dia memiliki hidung runcing yang panjang, alis cokelat, dan rambut cokelat keriting yang menipis di bagian atas. Dalam episode "House Music", ketika dia memainkan cowbell, dia mengenakan kemeja kuning bergaris-garis, dan celana hijau yang pakaian dalamnya terlihat. Di masa mudanya, dia memakai kumis, meskipun dia sepertinya mencukurnya saat dia bertemu Rita. Rambutnya juga lebih lurus dan berpisah di tengah. Ketidakhadiran :Jumlah episode: 60 Pendek * "The Loud House (pilot)" * "Deuces Wild!" Musim 1 * "Left in the Dark" (disebutkan) * "Get the Message" * "Heavy Meddle" (didengar luar layar) * "Making the Case" * "Project Loud House" (disebutkan) * "Sound of Silence" * "Space Invader" * "Undie Pressure" * "Linc or Swim" * "Changing the Baby" * "Hand-Me-Downer" (disebutkan) * "Butterfly Effect" * "For Bros About to Rock" * "Save the Date" * "Out on a Limo" * "Cereal Offender" (disebutkan) * "The Waiting Game" * "Dance, Dance Resolution" * "A Fair to Remember" * "Funny Business" * "Snow Bored" Musim 2 * "Intern for the Worse" * "The Old and the Restless" * "Baby Steps" * "Back in Black" * "Patching Things Up" * "Cheater by the Dozen" * "Frog Wild" (disebutkan) * "Kick the Bucket List" * "Shell Shock" * "Pulp Friction" * "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" * "Out of the Picture" * "Room with a Feud" * "Back Out There" * "ARGGH! You for Real?" * "Change of Heart" (disebutkan) * "Lynner Takes All" * "No Laughing Matter" * "Snow Way Down" * "Snow Way Out" (disebutkan) Musim 3 * "White Hare" * "Selfie Improvement" * "City Slickers" * "Fandom Pains" * "Teachers' Union" * "Pasture Bedtime" * "Shop Girl" (disebutkan) * "What Wood Lincoln Do?" * "Crimes of Fashion" * "Absent Minded" * "Be Stella My Heart" (disebutkan) * "Sitting Bull" * "The Spies Who Loved Me" * "Everybody Loves Leni" * "Middle Men" * "Jeers for Fears" * "Tea Tale Heart" Trivia * Seluruh wajah Lynn Sr. tidak pernah ditampilkan selama musim pertama. Wajahnya terungkap bersama dengan wajah Rita di penayangan perdana Musim 2 "11 Louds a Leapin'". * Dia adalah karakter pertama dalam serial, selain Lincoln, untuk berbicara kepada penonton. Kejadian ini terjadi di akhir episode "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". * Hal ini terungkap dalam episode "House Music" bahwa ia dulu berada di sebuah grup musik, tetapi dikeluarkan karena terlalu banyak bermain cowbell-nya, bahkan ketika mereka tidak berlatih. * Menurut episode "The Loudest Yard", dia biasa melakukan breakdance. * Menurut episode "The Price of Admission", dia takut dengan film horor. * Ada beberapa episode yang mengungkap Lincoln dan saudara kandungnya mewarisi beberapa kebiasaan Lynn Sr: ** Lincoln - Muncul dengan ide-ide aneh ("It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", "Fed Up", dan "Fool's Paradise"). ** Leni - Takut laba-laba ("Along Came a Sister" dan "Tricked!"). ** Luna - Menyukai musik ("Attention Deficit" dan "House Music"), Menyukai Mick Swagger ("House Music"), dan aksen Britania ("Study Muffin" dan "L is for Love"). ** Luan - Selera humor ("It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", "Cover Girls", "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", "Raw Deal", dan "Homespun"). ** Lynn Jr. - Menyukai olahraga ("Toads and Tiaras" dan "Attention Deficit"). * Dalam episode "Fed Up", terungkap bahwa tanda astrologi Lynn Sr. adalah Libra, yang berarti ia dilahirkan pada atau di suatu tempat antara 23 September dan 22 Oktober. * Warna dan gaya pakaian yang dipakai orang tua Loud dan McBride sesuai satu sama lain. Lynn Sr. dan Harold sama-sama memakai sweter dan sepatu coklat. Mereka berdua juga memiliki rambut yang mulai menipis. * Dalam episode "Job Insecurity", terungkap bahwa: ** Lynn Sr. lebih tua dari 40 tahun. ** Lynn Sr. membutuhkan . ** Lynn Sr. melarang Leni agar pusarnya tertusuk. ** Pekerjaan impiannya adalah menjadi koki. * Dia memiliki grup musik dengan Kotaro yang disebut The Clang dengan Lynn Sr. memainkan cowbell dan Kotaro memainkan kibor. * Dalam episode "Rita Her Rights", terungkap bahwa dia tidak tahu cara mengeja "menu", dan dia berpikir bahwa ada huruf "Y" dalam kata itu. * Dalam episode "Tripped!", terungkap bahwa dia selalu membawa cowbell bersamanya. * "A Tattler's Tale" adalah satu-satunya episode di mana dia muncul tanpa dialog. * Fakta alih suara: ** Nama Polandia-nya adalah Henryk. ** Pengalih suara Yunani Lynn Sr., Christos Thanos, juga mengisi suara Hunter Spector dan Bobby. ** Pengalih suara Rusia Lynn Sr., Radik Mukhametzyanov, juga mengisi suara Bobby Santiago. *** Sama halnya dengan alih suara bahasa Ibrani, Korea, dan Spanyol. * Menurut episode "Missed Connection", Lynn Sr. dan Rita harus memisahkan setidaknya satu poin dalam pernikahan mereka, karena dia memiliki . * Hal ini ditunjukkan pada episode kesebelas dari Listen Out Loud bahwa Lynn Sr. takut pergi ke dokter gigi. Referensi de:Lynn Loud Sr. es:Lynn Loud Sr. he:לין רעש האב ms:Lynn Loud Sr. pl:Pan Harmidomski pt-br:Lynn Loud Sr. ru:Линн Лауд-старший tl:Lynn Loud Sr. en:Lynn Loud Sr. Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Dewasa Kategori:Laki-laki Kategori:Karakter Pendukung Kategori:Keluarga Loud Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Orang Tua Kategori:Berambut cokelat Kategori:Karakter dengan Banyak Penampilan